Lies
by Fogira
Summary: At the end of the final battle at Hogwarts. Hermione's whole life has been lies. So how will the world take it when she reveals her true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, I know I should update my other story but, this came to me and I just had to type it down. I don't know wether I will continue this idea, we'll see. Agin sorry for any mistakes. R&R.**  
**Disclaimer: I am not JK, and I never will be so I don't own Harry potter.**  
**_**

"Yes I dare, I know things you don't Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?" said Harry.  
"Is it love again? Dumbledores favourite solution _love _which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love _which did not preventing me from stamping out your mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop dying now when I strike?" Voldemort sneered  
"Just one thing." Said Harry

"Harry! Stop! This has gone to far! I can't continue pretending" Hermione yelled over the taunts Harry had directed at the dark lord, Voldemort, who had then tried to counter. Everyone just stared at her, the brains behind the '_golden trio's"_ success. What could she mean?  
"What's gone to far?" Someone called out from amongst the crowd.  
"Maybe the wrakspurts got to her." Luna commented  
"For the last time, wrakspurts aren't real!" a Ravenclaw shouted back.  
"This isn't getting to the bottom of what Hermionie said." Ron yelled, finally silencing the conflict that was running through the crowd.  
"well, errr..." Voldemort started  
"I think we..." Hermione started.  
"It can't be that bad!" Harry told her.  
"errr..."  
"in that case," Harry started "Just one thing."  
"If it is not love that will save you this time." Voldemort countered, in response to Harrys last statement. "Then you must believe that you have a magic I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"  
"I believe in both." Harry told him, much to his discomfort. Shock flitted across Voldemort's face. Well that was instantly replaced by a laugh. An evil, murderous, dangerous and insane laugh. A laugh that brought Hermione crashing back out of her thoughts and back to earth, back to reality.  
"Guys can you split it up? No-one else is going to die here tonight. Do you here me Tom? _NO ONE!" _She said in response to the insults and Voldemort's laugh. That made Draco sit up and take notice  
"You just going to let this maniac run away, scot free? His followers killed my brother, destroyed families and caused too much damage to count and you want him to get away _SCOT FREE?" _George asked "we _trusted _you Hermione, so why turn now, why try and save a person who just added to the predugist in this world?"  
"She has a reason."Voldemort started but Hermione interrupted  
"Ok, maybe not scot free, but can we at least say, _alive?" _A plee was in her voice, although no-one knew why.  
"NO!" the crowd yelled, not wanting there still to be a threat looming above them, just incase he escaped azkaban...

"Expeliarmous!" Harry yelled, using the moments distraction to his advantage, although Voldemort wasn't to be de-railed  
"Avadra Kevadra!" He yelled in defence, using the first spell that came in his head. This would prove to be the final mistake he ever made. The green light hit the red, and the spells mingled for a split second. It was almost as-though they were arguing. But the worlds shortest argument came to an end as the green backfired and hit it's caster, leaving him, not only wandless, but dead. There was a shocked silence. Then cheering broke out. It was done, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, Harry potter, what ever you wanted to call him, had done it, killed the darkness, well the darkest lord known at that moment in time. No-one noticed Hermione run over to Voldemort's body and hug it, crying with grief. They were all to busy cheering, congratulating each other, the mourning would be done later, at the moment they were celebrating their life. Everyone was surrounding Harry, well, most people, the remaining death-eaters weren't. Infact, Draco was looking at Hermione, curious. He sauntered over. "You knew him?" he questioned.  
"Knew him? _Knew him?_Malfoy, are you serious?" She responded  
"Course I am, why wouldn't I?"  
"Because... Oh."  
"Yes, you are a muggleborn, you hung out with the Weasel you fought against him. It makes total sense that you would cry over his death." Came his sarcastic response.  
"Ok, I wasn't quite honest with anyone. That hat didn't try to put me in Ravenclaw, it tried to put me in Slytherin. When I was born I had the ability to speak to snakes, but I never used it, I let it get buried, amongst with my true identity. I let myself forget who I was. Who I am..."  
"Who you are?"  
"Yes Draco, who I am, me Hermione Bellatrix Riddle"  
"The dark Lord was your _DAD?"_  
"Theres no need to sound so surprised. I just hope this doesn't get out..." Hermione trailed off. Thats when she realised what she had to do, what's left to do.

**AN: Hope you like it, it's my first one-shot so I wasn't sure how it went. I think I might continue it... maybe... Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I listened! here's another chapter for you all. It is no longer a one shot! :)**

* * *

Defeat of you-know-who!  
By Rita skeeter

_Yesterday will be known throughout the world as the day the darkness fell. The feared dark lord took his final breath at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in his final attempt to control the school. The 'Golden Trio' returned to Hogwarts and unwillingly started the battle there. You-know-who first declared to all of Hogwarts and Hogsmead that "Your saviour is dead. He was killed as he attempted to run away" This was proven a lie when Hagrid, the gamekeeper and care of magical creature professor laid the chosen one down at he-who-must-not-be-named feet, on his orders. You-know-who started his speech on his new 'reform' act for Hogwarts. This never got far as Ron Weasley broke through his silencing charm, freeing others to voice their protests against all being sorted into Slytherin. The battle started up again but abruptly stopped with the chosen one disappearing from the floor and starting to torment you-know-who. Before the chosen one could strike a blow that wasn't verbal against you-know-who, Hermione Granger, the brains in the 'golden trio' stepped forward and declared "_Harry this has gone too far." _sending shockwaves through the crowd. Neither You-know-who or Hermione explained what this meant, but they got as far as _"It's complicated"_ this is of corse sending confession throughout the wizarding community. What does she know? Did Hermione personally know you-know-who, as, after all she tried to stop the chosen one killing he-who-must-not-be-named! On the bright side her wish never came true as the chosen one shot the disarming curse at you-now-who who then shot the killing curse back at our saviour. The two spells __collided and the killing curse rebounded, killing you-know-who! The war has ended!_

_More on:_

_Harry Potter - page 2  
____The golden trio - page 4_  
H_ogwarts - page 5  
__You-know-who - page 6__..._

Hermione angrily slamed down the daily profit on the table. What had that bug gone and done!? Apart from declaring the fact that she knew Voldemort and wanted to save him. Now she will be bombarded with owls everyday until something more interesting came up! Perfect Hermione, just perfect. But what could she do? Well, what had Voldemort done? He dumped Tom Riddle, and vanished, becoming Voldemort. Maybe Hermione should do the same. Vanish. But what about... nah, they'll be too busy celebrating to worry about poor little know-it-all Hermione Granger. Hermione looked up at the clock. Midnight. Well, nows the chance. No-one will be around to see her go. See her vanish. With her mind made up, Hermione turned her back on life as she knew it and left for a much different roll. But was the world ready?

* * *

**Sorry about short chapter and slow update... I think I will make this into an actual story... anyway, I'll try and write a longer chapter next time. (I'm not too proud of this one)**


End file.
